Conventional accessories in games are passive, i.e., they do not include an actuator or cannot operate without direct human interaction. Additionally, conventional accessories can perform only 1 or 2 actions, such as randomizing values (e.g. dice) or keeping time (e.g. hourglass), denote locations (e.g. meeples or pawns), denote events (e.g. bells). Such limitations prevent the development of certain games, or make the experience of playing some games less fun and more cumbersome.